


Lost Puppy

by CLH1476



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLH1476/pseuds/CLH1476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the reader loses her puppy in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Hi guy! This is my first ever fanfiction and I am hella nervous, so please be nice.

You were devastated. You beloved golden retriever puppy had gone missing when you let him off the leash at the park for the first time since getting him. He had bounded away, chasing after a butterfly or some other insect, you running after him but then he had just disappeared.

"Honey!" You called in a high pitched tone but you doubted the dog was within hearing vicinity and if he was you wondered if he would recognise his own name. 

You felt a flood of dread flow through you. What if you never saw him again? What if he wandered into the city and got hurt?

You decided to try and find him by asking some people "Excuse me?" You asked a passing jogger in a pink sweatshirt, but she ignored you, sending you a glare to make your blood run cold as she sprinted past. 

You tried a friendly looking stranger with a pushchair, "Excuse me, sorry to both-"

"Can't you see I'm busy love?" She said, strapping her struggling son into the pram "Go bug someone else," 

You had tried not to cry, but you didn't realise everyone would be so heartless. You had only moved here a couple of weeks ago and your past home had been a tight knit community- you were now seeing this one wasn't quite the same. A rush of homesickness hit you like a fist to the face and tears began to leak out of Y/EC eyes. 

You decided that the best course of action would be to wait around a couple of more hours and then go home and develop some missing posters. You hoped desperately to find your dog. 

You walked to one of the benches around the path at the park but as you turned sharply you hit a wall.

Well, at first you thought it was a wall. Stepping backwards in shock you looked up to see a rather tall, rather muscular man. 

"I'm sorry," you said "I wasn't looking where I was going," 

The stranger smiled, his blue eyes lighting up, "That's alright," suddenly he frowned, noticing tear tracks embellishing your cheeks, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

You closed you eyes, breathing in, before exhaling as you shook your head,  
"No," you whimpered, "I just moved hear, recently, and it was my dogs first trip outside and I let him off the leash and he ran away and now I don't know where he is and I asked some people for help but they were just rude and I don't know what to do and everyone was so much nicer at home," It came out in a rush as you cried some more. You didn't normally cry this much, but you were just fed up.

"What's your name?" He asked, his eyes surveying the green fields of the park.

"Y/N," you said grimacing at him slightly, in attempt to be at least a bit polite.

"I'm Steve Rogers," He said, "What breed is your dog?" 

"A golden retriever," you said 

Steve smiled, "I saw a dog, not five minutes ago, sniffing around the wooded area of the park over there," he said, pointing behind him, "Do you want me to show you?"

You immediately brightened up; maybe that was Honey! You nodded, following him across the park in the direction of the woods. 

"So, er, Steve? What do you do for a living?" You asked the blonde, attempting small talk which, like many other social interactions, you sucked at. Hence why you spend more time in your small apartment with your dog than out with friends. 

"You mean I don't know who I am?" He sounded surprised and then ashamed, "Gosh, I just sounded a lot like Tony. I am spending too much time with that guy," 

"Sorry?"

"I'm Captain America," he said.

Okay. That was a shocker. The Captain America was helping you find you dog. This was certainly going on your twitter. You had to say you were surprised you didn't recognise him, because although you weren't some crazy fangirl who obsessed over him, you did watch the news, and it was kind of hard to miss New York getting attacked by some weird aliens. 

"Er, cool?" That wasn't supposed to come out as a question.

He laughed, "Thanks, what about you?"

"I'm a forensic scientist," You said smiling, rather proud of your job, "I investigate crime scenes and find evidence and stuff, and the other week, there was this guy, who had killed these people and then burnt their bodies in acid. It was grim, but I recognised the remnants of the bones as human and then we had DNA check them out and turns out this guy had murdered fourteen different people!" 

You didn't talk much, but when you did, you went kind of overboard. "I'm sorry, I rabbit a lot, if you want me to shut up, just say," 

"No," he smiled shaking his head, "That was actually quite interesting, weirdly enough," 

"Really?" Your job had been called lots of things, but interesting was a new one. 

Suddenly he came to a halt and lifted his muscular arm, pointing towards the tree line, where a golden ball of fluff was digging around "Look, there,"

"Honey!" You called.

The dogs ears pricked up and he turned around, running towards you. You smiled as he approached, jumping up on his hind legs. He wasn't quite fully grown, but he still managed to lick your arm. You scratched his head "I am so happy to see you," you said, reattaching his lead, "Thank you so so so much!" you said over-enthusiastically, throwing you arm around the man in a hug. You pulled away and noticed that his cheeks were stained a pale pink. "How can I ever repay you?" 

"Let me take you out for dinner sometime?" He said, his cheeks going and even brighter shade of pink.

"Like a date?" You asked, smiling,

He nodded, "Can I have your number? " 

"Of course!" You pulled out a slip of paper from your purse as well as a ballpoint pen, before scribbling your name, number and email address down, "Call me whenever, I'm usually about," 

He smiled. "Great! I'll see you soon then I hope?"

You grinned "I hope so too,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTENDED ENDING

Back at the Avenger tower, the gang were sprawled out in the living area when Steve returned. 

"How was your run?" Natasha asked, a not unusual smirk gracing her face

"It was fine, why do you ask?" He asked suspiciously 

She stood up, "Oh, no reason," 

That's when he noticed the blonde fur covering her black vest top, "Did you steal her dog?" 

"What!? No! Who's dog?" But the smirk said it all. 

Steve sighed but Natasha continued, "It worked didn't it? I practically threw that one at you! Poor girl, lost her dog, needs help finding it. It's like something out a bad rom com!" 

"It worked. But did you have to steal her dog?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. I was considering a sequel if anyone would be interested?


End file.
